After John-
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Es triste irse de una boda temprano. Todo tiene su fin, nada es para siempre. (I'm back, bitches!)


**Buenas! Did you miss me? Ah, volví con un nuevo fic y nuevos feelings. Hace meses que no posteo nada y creo que el regreso de Sherlock es una buena ocasión para ello. Simplemente lo pensé, poca lógica tiene, pero si les gusta un favorito y un review para este lindo fanboy!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock sonrió ante la sonrisa de John y Mary al enterarse de que serían padres. John acababa de casarse y ahora sería padre ¿Cómo serían las cosas de allí delante? Mrs Hudson podría tener razón; esa era el fin de una era.<p>

Sherlock quedó solo en medio de toda la gente que bailaba y festejaba por la feliz pareja. Four season sonaba de lejos en su cabeza y Sherlock aún no sabía qué hacer allí. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y caminó hasta el guardarropa por su saco y su bufanda. La noche no empezaba aún. Eran las 23.00 cuando salió del salón, anudó la bufanda a su cuello y comenzó su camino a Baker Street a pie. Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar. Él era importante para John, así como John lo era para él. John lo había salvado tantas veces y ahora no estaría más a su lado. Los rostros de las personas se veían borrosas en sus ojos. Johm sabría porqué Sherlock las veía así, sabría en ese momento porqué el mundo le pesaba y se desmoronaba en cada paso que daba lejos de allí. Claro que lo sabría porque John entendía más de sentimientos, no como él que le era un tema totalmente ajeno. Mary también. Mary entendía de sentimientos y por eso correspondió los de John, algo que Sherlock jamás podría hacer por su blogger. Él podría apuntarle al hombre más peligroso de Inglaterra e incluso fingir su muerte por John, pero jamás podría entender sobre sentimientos. Pero, si no entendía ¿Por qué le dolía? Sherlock había estado solo toda su vida, jamás había sido dependiente; esa era su vida antes de John y ahora no sabía cómo vivir sin él, sin sus estúpidas entradas en su blog o el té de las noches o sus halagos. La vida post John no había empezado aún y Sherlock ya se encontraba perdido.

Sherlock llegó al piso. Se quitó la bufanda y el saco en medio de la oscuridad, dejándolos colgados en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta. La luz naranja del farol de la calle entraba por la ventana a través de la cortina y alumbraba solamente el sillón de John. Sus pies no dudaron en caminar un paso a la vez, detenidamente hasta allí. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el frío material. Claro que estaría frío, desde la noche anterior que John no se sentaba allí, desde su despedida de soltero. Mucho alcohol, un caso interesante y despertar en Scotland Yard, había sido interesante sin duda. Sherlock se permitió desviar la mirada y sonreír. Esa sin duda fue su última vez juntos, su último caso ¿por qué la noche era tan larga? Quizás cuando amaneciera el día traería de vuelta a John. O así le gustaba a Sherlock creer. La noche sería la más larga de su vida, la noche que duraría el resto de su vida.

Sus pies lo llevaron escaleras arriba donde anteriormente era el cuarto de John. Sherlock se dejó caer en la cama, algo polvorienta por la falta de uso. La ventana se encontraba sin una cortina; una caja de cartón estaba sobre una gastada silla. Seguramente contenía algunos viejos libros que John había olvidado pasar a buscar. El detective dejó caer su mano por un lado de la cama. Sus nudillos tocaron el cálido piso aglomerado. Las yemas de sus dedos percibieron la suave tela de un olvidado suéter bajo la cama. John solía ser distraído, no le extrañaría que lo olvidara. Sherlock tomó la prenda y giró en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Aún podía sentir el desodorante de John en el material. Era cómo recordar las mañanas en las que John salía de bañarse y se perfumaba antes de trabajar. Ah, extrañaría eso. Extrañaría tanto a John.

Sherlock no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y hundir su nariz en el suéter. Unos pasos sonaban abajo, no los pasos correctos, no los del blogger, sino pasos más pesados. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura de Mycroft Holmes hizo presencia allí en la oscuridad. No era necesario ver para saber de quién se trataba para Sherlock Holmes. El sonido de los pasos hizo eco allí, cada vez más cerca. Seguramente Mycroft diría que era hora de cerrar un capítulo y continuar, como si eso fuera tan fácil.

-Todos las vidas terminan. Todos los corazones se rompen. Preocuparse no es una ventaja, Sherlock.- Dijo el mayor de los Holmes, sentándose en la cama junto a Sherlock. El detective descubrió lentamente su rostro y, sin siquiera mirar a Mycroft giró su cuerpo hacia él, apoyando su cabeza en su falda. Sabía que eso era el fin, Mycroft también y lo odiaba por recordárselo. Se sintió tan inferior, tan desnudo allí bajo su protección, como si tuviera nuevamente seis años. Pero era inevitable. Era inevitable buscar algún consuelo que el blogger ya no le proporcionaría, era inevitable quebrarse allí frente a Mycroft.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer el traje del político. Poco parecía importarle a ambos. Sherlock sintió los dedos de Mycroft pasar por su ondulado cabello. Sabía que en ese momento se tratarían como familia y al día siguiente todo acabaría. Se despertaría nuevamente solo, empezando una vida después de John.


End file.
